


Wherever You Will Go

by keita52



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: Sereda Aeducan meets Gorim Saelac again in Denerim.





	Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“Fine dwarven crafts, direct from Orzammar! You won’t find better!”

Sereda Aeducan knew that voice as surely as she knew her own name, but the last place she had expected to find it was in Denerim. She halted, some distance away, and stared at the red-headed dwarf behind a marketplace stall. The weapons laid out in front of him looked polished and shining, and had attracted the attention of some nobleman.

Her companions had all halted as well, following her gaze to the stall. “Do you know him?” Leliana asked.

“Oh, yes,” Aeducan said, watching Gorim Saelac haggle with the nobleman over a sword. She waited until the transaction was complete, and walked up to his stall.

Gorim’s eyes went wide when he saw her. “My lady! I had heard a rumor, but -- I was afraid to believe it.” He bowed his head respectfully. “I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you alive.” 

“Not as relieved as I am.” Aeducan walked around to the side of the stall and took her hands in his. She was sure that her emotions were written all over her face, that she was squeezing his hands too hard. “I thought you must have died in the tunnels.”

He shook his head. “I was hurt, but I made it out. I saw your father. Before the end. He gave me a letter for you. And the shield of Aeducan.”

Hearing that Gorim had spoken to her father tore at her heart, and she almost asked for more information -- but as she looked at him, she knew there was another question that needed to be answered first. “Gorim.” She wasn’t sure how to ask, her mind racing to find the right words.

Gorim’s face turned solemn. He’d always been able to read her. “I am no warrior now, my lady. I will never fight again. Ratmir -- the smith I work for now -- he treats me like a son.” He chuckled, looking away. “Tried to convince me to marry his daughter. I told him I had already given my heart.” He looked back at her, and she saw the fear and hope in his eyes, an echo of what she felt. “I -- my feelings have not changed, my lady. Sereda.”

The breath left her lungs. She had to swallow and steady herself before she could speak. “Nor have mine. But --”

Gorim cut her words short with a kiss, a sweet and lingering kiss that rekindled the spark that had always been between them. She hadn’t been able to tell him she might die in this battle. That the burden of a Warden was heavier even than the one that might have lain on her as Queen of Orzammar. She would tell him later, because he deserved to hear -- even though she knew,  _ knew _ , it would not drive him away. 

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing hard. “Find me later,” she whispered. “There are things I need to tell you. We have rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern.”

He kissed her again, lightly. “I will come when I am done here. And, Sereda -- nothing you tell me will change what I feel.”

It was exactly what she had needed to hear. Aeducan squeezed his hands gently before releasing them and taking a step back. “Until then.”

“Take the letter now.” Gorim reached into an inside pocket and handed it to her. “I’ll bring the shield tonight.”

He had carried it with him in the hopes that they would be reunited. Aeducan tried to remember how many people could see her right now, not the least of which were the people looking to her for leadership. “Thank you.”

“Until then. Sereda.” His smile of farewell warmed her heart and kept her steps light well after they left the market district.


End file.
